Conventionally, there has been a digital image signal interpolation apparatus for generating, by interpolating with real input image data, image data of a particular pixel between pixels corresponding to the real input image data, the apparatus including: a part that receives the real input image data, and extracts real pixel data of a predetermined number of pixels around the particular pixel; and a part that generates pixel data of the particular pixel by interpolation using linear combination of a predetermined number of coefficients and the extracted real pixel data of the predetermined number of pixels, wherein the coefficients are acquired using pixel data for obtaining the coefficients in advance through the least squares method such that a squared-sum of errors between interpolation values and true values becomes minimum (see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, there has been a digital video signal converting apparatus that generates, from a first digital video signal, a second digital video signal having a larger number of pixels than the first digital video signal (see Patent Document 2).
Meanwhile, in recent years, screens of television receivers and the like are getting larger. Furthermore, in recent years, multi-display (multiple screens each having a frame are combined into one screen) has advanced, and screen brightness is getting higher.